


Nuzlocke Challenge : Pokemon Sword edition

by Nimi_Resonance



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Nuzlocke, challenge, new tags will be added as I go, swearing!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimi_Resonance/pseuds/Nimi_Resonance
Summary: Hello Awesome People!YES, it is a Nuzlocke Challenge, and you may have seen a lot of them by now!I added some rules though, and if you want a bit of interactivity, you can talk in the comments as if it was a chat in the wonderful world of Pokemon!A Nurse? A Pokemon Ranger? Another trainer? Everyone is welcomed to the role-play anyway!    o(^▽^)oHave fun reading this!NuzPS : rules are described in chapter 1!
Kudos: 3





	Nuzlocke Challenge : Pokemon Sword edition

Hello Awesome People! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Here are the Rules of the Nuzlocke Challenge I will follow in Pokemon Shield :

***K.O.** o(╥﹏╥)o

Any K.O. Pokemon is considered **dead.** I'll release them or place them in a box in the PC' s storage, they won't join my team anymore.

***Catching Pokemons** (／_^)／ ●

I can only catch the first Pokemon I encounter **randomly** in a zone and no one else. The only **exceptions** to this rule are **shiny** Pokemons (because they are awesome and super-duper-holy-starship-on-a-marshmallow rare), **exchanged/given/event** Pokemons, and the ones concerned by the optional rule **"Family".**

**OPTIONAL RULES** that I will also follow!

Because why do it simply when you can complicate things, _right?_

***Family** (*^o^)人(^o^*)

For the sake of diversity (and because I will throw my Switch across the room if I encounter 1 too many **ZUMBATS),** if I have already captured a Pokemon from an evolution line/family, I can just flee from the battle and the next Pokemon I'll encounter that doesn't follow this rule will be the only one I can catch in said zone that doesn't follow this rule.

_example : I enter a new zone and find a Pidgey. And that's awesome, but I already caught a Pidgeotto before and... don't wanna have a collection of adorable bird Pokemons._

_So what do I do? I flee! And if the next Pokemon is a Pikachu and I never had one before in the game, the "Catching Pokemon" rules applies!_

***Names** ◔̯◔ ...?

I have to name **ALL** the Pokemons I catch.

  
  


And last but not least, a rule I made up myself :

 ***To Friendship!!!** (っ*´∀｀*)っ♥

This one is simple. I invent a habit for each Pokemons in my team for every new town I go to. But it has to correspond to the Pokemon!

_example : Imagine I get a Charmander. Fire type with a calm nature. He will surely be more likely to take sunbath than be hyper-excited over everything or swim all day!_

And VOILA!

Hey, for more fun with fellow Pokemon lovers, Nuzlockers or not, we can do a bit of Role Play in the comments and use it as a chat! Like _"Damn, I encountered like 5000 Zumbats in 2 h! OMG" "Yeah I totally get it! Man, I can't stand them anymore! And I have one on my team!"_

Hope you'll have fun with my misery!

Sincerely,

Nuz ( ´◡ ` )/


End file.
